Su-In
Su-In a fisherwoman around twenty years old who lives in the village of Florence and is the sister of murdered girl Wu-Lin. Makes her appearance in Mysterious Journey to the North Sea. Appearance A pretty girl who looks alot like her younger sister although she's a little heavier. Ten years of working on and around boats has left her hands covered with calluses all the way to the finger tips. The spear stopped in midair. With a firm crack like a rawhide whip had wrapped around it, the weapon was caught right near the middle of the shaft by a pale hand that shot out from the left side. The bald man’s eyes bulged in their sockets. The hand was that of a woman. Easily adjusting her grip on the weapon she’d seized with unbelievable skill, then rising with determination, the woman had a large frame that ran a tad to the heavy side. She had to be around twenty years old. With an average face that wouldn't have made her stand out in a crowd, she’d actually stood right next to the merchant group without any of those talkative fellows ever noticing her, and the three toughs were frankly surprised to find she’d been sitting there. However, as she held the lengthy spear in one hand and glared at the three of them, her eyes and her expression were infused with a solemn air that made it clear she wouldn't let this outrageous action stand. Needless to say, this determination came with the kind of skill it took to pluck a whizzing spear out of the air. Her voice has a gentle tone to it with an unbelievable coolness with it even in the face of danger. Both her words and bearing unbelievably brisk and spirited as they overwhelmed the trio of warriors. Biography She's Wu-Lin 's older sister, and she's a little heavier than Wu-Lin. She's waiting for the ferry when we first meet her, and once the ferry is under way, she takes on a bunch of warriors who are actually Shin the Manipulator's pupets . She lost her parents when she was thirteen, and loses her grandfather and sister in the course of the events, which leaves her utterly he short alone. She wanted to be an artist, but burned all her paintings after her parents' funeral. Holding a brush is hard when ten years of working on and around boats has left her hands covered with calluses all the way to the finger tips. Instead, she's taken up the chalk, teaching the village children during the short summer. Hopefully even now she continue's to teach at the recently constructed school. The Museum Curator knows her well and has looked out for the sisters a long time. She shows her how to teach. Powers and Abilities Though she seems like an ordinary girl she is actually quite skilled in hand to hand with cat like reflexes, agility, and danger sense. She is very cool in combat quietly assessing her opponent's strengths and weaknesses. She is skillful enough to convincingly hold off three average warriors with out much trouble. She is also a highly skilled fisheman with enough experience to hang with the best in the North Sea. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Fisherman